date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:A Wikia Contributor (1)/Characters Standard Profile Pages (Rule)
I didn't want make this but as more new comer come, they will need to know. So I's will standardize the character profile page and how it should look and who will get a character pages in the first places. I going explains what should and should not go in. Some info can be discussed as to whether it should be added while other will not even be talk about. *Unnecessary and/or too much info/detail is not needed (this apply to all) *Major info (yes), minor info (maybe and/or no) Example: *Shido Itsuka - Example of lot of info *Tamae Okamine - Example of limited info Question: Who should or shouldn't get a personal character profile page? *'Answer': To get a personal character profile page, it all about information and the important of that character to the story; but it still about the information. How much do we, the reader, know about the character without just saying he or she is just a classmate or something. 'Standard Character Profile Page Appearance' *'Parent Tab' **This tab is on top with any other link page to it like relationship (if they have any with other) and/or image gallery (if they have any) *#Characters (Others) - Example using the "Parent Tab" *#Ratatoskr's Daily Observations - Example using the "Parent Tab" *#Shido Itsuka - Example of what it will look like if they have lot of info *'Character Infobox - Date-A-Live' template **then you have this template and put the available info in, if they have any 'Parameter: Explanation' *'Name' **Insert character name here *'Image' **Image of the character *#1 Image per character, that one image must represent that character without further explanation *#2 or more Images is allow ONLY if they have other form (using tab); such as human, non-human form, or power up *#Change of clothe do not count as a different form *'Caption' **Insert caption for image (if available) *'Kanji' **Kana (Kanji or Katakana) for character *'Romaji' **Romaji for character *'Age' **The character's age (if available) *'Gender' **Character's gender *'Species' **The Character’s Species (Human, Spirit, Etc.) *'Hair' **Color Hair color of character *'Eye Color' **Eye color of character *'Nicknames' **Nicknames, titles of character, code name *'Equipment' **Any equipment (or abilities) the character has used or possessed over the course of the series *'Relatives' **Character's relation to other characters *'Affiliations' **Any organization, group, or faction the character has aligned with *'Occupation' **Any occupation stated if stated for that character; if affiliations info is not clear enough *'Rank' **Character's rank (if available) *'Voice Actor' **If featured in the anime, place Japanese voice actor and English voice actor (if credited) here 'The Pages' "All and most information is base on the original media, Light Novel" *'Summary' *#A blend of plot, summary, and history of that character from a 3rd person view from that character point of view. *#(If they are Spirit) A majority of the summary is mostly about from pre-seal event to the point when they are seal. Only add information to the summary if there are event that is important that cause change in the character and/or story overall. *#(If they are Human). Just explain who they are and any necessary information about them. *'Appearance' **What they look like or how other character describe them *'Personality' **With the info from the LN, explain or describe that character personality *'History' **if there are any, if it available *'Plot' **When do they appear in and in what media (physically appear) or mention *'Powers and Abilities' **When I put this, I though people will understand it mean "supernatural" power; equipment do not count as power but I give up on that. (you can't say a Tank or Gun is part of your power, can you?) *#'Explain the "supernatural" power of that character' *'Trivia' **no need to explain this do I Category:Blog posts Category:Rules